


five (maybe six?) words

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: i don't remember whether it was five or six words
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	five (maybe six?) words

11:44

five (maybe six) words still haunt me

it's been at least a week i should just let it go

no time

do we ever really have enough time?

what would you do if you had more time?

will they tell your story?

will they tell mine?

my time could be up tonight

they will never tell my story

there are people i have never met but i want to keep their story alive

blue work clothes segway home dialysis machine bookcase passageway insulin pump helicopter pad slingshot

darling, if i die tonight please tell my story

i will be forgotten

and i am scared

so scared

i want to publish a book not for money or fame or anything

but i want something out there

why do you think i write on this account?

when i die it might keep me alive in a way

write my soul into my words

making a horcrux out of every poem

i am scared of death

but i am more scared of not being remembered

what comes after?

if it means what i think it could have meant i am so scared

11:52


End file.
